From A 2 Z
by BlackThunder1221
Summary: A collection of short GaLe, loosely related stories each prompted with a different letter of the alphabet! fluff/gore/romance/pain/angst/dark themes NOT FOR THOSE UNDER 18! Some of these get a little dark, and some are rather raunchy! ;) No planned updating schedule, simply when I get the time.
1. A is for Attraction

Hello all you lovely readers! I have seen a few stories starting with a word, each bagining with a letter of the alphabet. so I thought up about 26 words and started them in short stories. I've been working on them in between chapters of my ongoing _Of Mosters And Men_ tale (go check it out its a doozy lol) There is no strict updating schedule for this story, just when I can get a the next chappieee up. I will be going from A2Z! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>A is for Attraction<em>

_He didn't know what it was about her, but there was something that dragged his eyes to her every time he entered the guild._

* * *

><p>He didn't know what it was about her, but there was something that dragged his eyes to her every time he entered the guild. She was always at the same table, her nose in a book, her lackies sitting on either side of her arguing about something or another, attempting to get the blue haired woman's attention. She would just ignore them, lost in her own little world of paper and ink and words.<p>

He would go to his usual spot in the far corner and sit down to watch her from a distance. Lilly would pad off to find Mira to get an update on the latest gossip. His ruby eyes would always wander the room until he found her again. He would watch her for a moment then tare his gaze with a snarl, only to find his gaze back on her when she made the slightest movement. The iron dragon was always watching the blue haired mage, he didn't know why. He didn't know what it was about her that drew him in all the time. He didn't know why he always found himself thinking about her everywhere he went. He didn't know how it was that all of his dreams had started to incorporate the script mage into them.

Maybe it was because of the things he had done to her and her teammates. That he couldn't understand how they could be so comfortable and relaxed around him even after he had torn them to shreds and crucified them. Maybe he watched her because he was still curious about how she of all the people in the world was the one strong enough to defy him to the end, and that it was her who was the first to forgive him for his actions after the master had asked him to join the guild. Maybe it was in the way she had defended him from her own dogs, and then Laxus. Maybe it was the concern she had felt for him afterwards. The fact that she was the first one who tried to be his friend. Maybe it was in her smile. Maybe in the way she seemed to skip everywhere without touching the ground. The way her laugh was so sweet. How she always seemed to find the good in everything. How her eyes would change a little when she looked at him.

He didn't know exactly what it was about Levy that made her so damn attractive to him, but she was and he was hooked.

Even now as he watched her reading, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had set the book down on the table and had her chin rested on her palm as she continued to read even as the chaos of another guild fight flew around her. He watched, fascinated, as her other hand came up to tuck a piece of unruly blue hair back behind her ear. The little lines forming in between her eyebrows from the frown now on her face, didn't suit her. She glanced up and looked at the mess of people and furniture that were causing such a racket a little ways off.

Gajeel felt his own mouth tugging upwards at the look on Levy's face. She was attractive even when she was annoyed at something. Then again he doubted that she would ever not look attractive to him. The beginnings of his smile turned into a line as he saw her packing up her things and throwing the strap of her bag over her shoulder as she stood and headed towards the door. The noise from the fight seemed to have interrupted her reading. The two boys that had been her company at the table were caught in a fight of their own, which soon united with the other fight engulfing the guild.

Gajeel was on his feet and moving before the thought of following her had even registered in his brain. He deftly picked his way through the hall avoiding the eyes of the rest of the guild members as he slipped out the door behind the girl. Glancing around he discovered he had lost sight of person of his fascination. Easily he lifted his nose and took a deep breath

There.

He had her trail.

With a smirk he headed off in the direction of the Central Gate Park after the bookworm. It was a short walk to the park, giving him just enough time to wonder how she had managed to go such a distance in such a short time. She would have to have sprinted to go gain so much of a head start on him. The thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when he entered the park and looked down the hill for the spot of blue that would tell him where Levy was.

His eyes narrowed and fists balled when he located her under the very same tree he had pinned her too not a year or so ago. Anger and guilt and remorse grew in his chest at the memories of what had happened between the two of them under the exact spot she was sitting, once again lost in the pages of her book. With a growl, he stalked her direction. Even after all this time he still hated that tree in particular. He couldn't stand being near it, so how was it that she could sit so comfortably under it and be so relaxed.

Changing his mind halfway to her he made an abrupt turn and moved to come at her from behind. He slowed his movements and quieted his step until, to any bystander it would appear that the large dragon slayer was sneaking up on a friend with the intention of scaring the living daylights out of them. However, Gajeel's meaning was to simply watch. A smirk playing on his lips, as he thought it might just be a good idea to give her a good fright, that atleast might keep her away from this tree. He rose to his full height just behind his pray, looming over her and looking down his studded nose at her, his red eyes flashing, a snarl on his lips, taking a breath and then-

"Hi Gajeel."

_EHH?!_

His words caught in his throat. He choked. Coughed and took a few breaths.

"How'da know…?" he was holding on to the tree for support, staring at her in surprise.

"I always know when you're around!" She turned over her shoulder and shot him a beaming smile that made all the breath he had just recovered, knocked out of his system once again.

She giggled a little and softly patted the ground next to her, inviting him to sit.

He obeyed.

He didn't know why, his body just moved. Like it was happy at the invitation to be closer to her. Like his body was magically attracted to be at her side. He wasn't complaining but still…

Tucking his feet underneath himself he flopped down with a grunt. He shot her a scowl and deadpanned. She had returned to her book! Some of the anger he had felt when he saw her sitting under this particular tree, returned some. He couldn't help but run his hands through his mane to help relieve his frustration.

Looking at the script mage again he frowned.

"Oi, Shrimp."

"Hmm?"

"Whatta doing here..?"

"Reading. What does it look like silly?"

The dragons palm met his face with a resounding SMACK. Followed by Levy's giggle.

"Yeah, ok. I get that! But-"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Wouldya' let me finish? Geezee… Why… why here?..." His hand flapped at their surroundings. "Why this place?"

"The park? I love the park! It's so calming and comfortable!"

He stared at her, shocked. "C-com-comfortable?!" She jumped at the sudden raise in his volume, looking at the dragon with wide amber eyes. "How can you be comfortable here? Look were'ya sitting damnit!?"

She flinched in alarm, and slowly looked around her, then up a the limbs above them. Her eyes widened with understanding and the realization of his outburst dawned on her. With her face still pointing to the sky she rolled her neck and glanced sideways at the ugly face on the dragon slayer. Seemingly to add fuel to the flame, she giggled at him and tossed him a lazy smile.

He fumed.

"Calm down Gajeel, I know what you're talking about. It's the tree right?"

"Damn right shorty." His voice was thick with anger and his red eyes were flashing. How could she be so calm and carefree?

"I don't think about that anymore ya'know."

…

"…What?"

…

"I used too have nightmares and I couldn't even come near this place for the longest time. But, then the whole thing with Jet and Droy, and then Laxus…." She closed her eyes here and let her head fall back, now supporting herself with her hands. The book folded in her lap. She sighed again. "After all that, I finally realized something."

"…"

"You know what?"

"…"

She smiled and reached out a hand to him, tracing the guild mar on his shoulder. His skin burned at her touch, his stomach seemed to be flipping over and his heart fluttered. He was still glaring at her with all he could muster – which wasn't all that much anymore as her words had chased off all negative thought and emotions – a frown presently on his face. Levy's eyes followed her fingers with great intensity. The molten honey of her eyes causing the dragon to lose any breath left in his lungs.

"I realized that you are a part of our family now. A part of my family. And family doesn't hurt family, not if they really care about each other. You care about me, I can see it. I know you do. And that day – you showed that you cared, in your own way-" she smiled softly at him, it reached all the way up to her eyes forming little wrinkles there in the corners, "-and I realized that I cared too. I cared. I do care about you too, and even if this place holds bad memories, that's all they will be. Memories, they can't hurt us. I know you won't either. I know now that you will never hurt me ever. I trust in family Gajeel…. You should be able to trust yourself also….I trust you."

Their eyes met. His burning red to her soft amber. He studied her for a long moment, any traces of anger or guild or any negative emotion leaving his body at the warmth of her gaze.

"…You really are something Shorty…"

She beamed at him, the expression sending waves of warmth over him allowing his tight muscles to relax some. Only to tighten up again as Levy suddenly lunged forward. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her book flying out of her lap, the force of her colliding with him knocking them both over as he instinctively grabbed onto her.

Gajeel landed on his back with a soft "oommph" and Levy's squeal of joy. She planted her hands onto his chest and held herself over him, his arms still encircling her waist tightened instinctively as her body moved away from his, desperately trying to keep her as close as possible. Her smile was blinding, her hair waving in the breeze, her eyes shining – shining for him. She was so beautiful in that moment, the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

He stared back at her, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide, not breathing. He could feel her breath on his face. Slowly air returned to his lungs and he let out a long breath. The corners of his mouth tweaked upwards and he relaxed visibly. With a smile of his own, he pulled her back down to him, placing a hand on the back of her head and burring his nose into her crown.

Yes.

Yes. He was definitely attracted to this woman. She was amazing, talented, smart and way to good for him. She was everything he wasn't. She was good, friendly, sweet and caring, she always found the good in things, no matter the situation She was amazing and wonderful and beautiful. She was an angel from heaven and he was the most disgusting daemon in hell. He had no right to her at all, but still…

Wasn't there a saying about how opposites attract?

* * *

><p>Here's a peek into the next Chapter.<p>

_B is for Broken_

_He remembered there being red splatters on that skin, red dripping from it, sliding down her neck and pooling on the ground beneath her. __His teeth flashing in the light, his evil sounding "Gihihi" echoing on the alley wall around them, the sounds of her pleads and choked sobs. He remembered how her voice broke as she screamed when he bared down on her._

* * *

><p>stay tuned for more! tell me what you think! :3<p> 


	2. B is for Broken

Update! "B" i am currently stuck with my OMAM story a working on chapter 7. I know where it's going, I just have to put the pictures in my head onto paper... or into word rather... i still promise nothing about updating on time, but I will try my hardest!

This one dips into the darker end a little but not to bad. Tell me what you think! :) ENJOY!

* * *

><p>B is for Broken<p>

_He remembered there being red splatters on that skin, red dripping from it, sliding down her neck and pooling on the ground beneath her. __His teeth flashing in the light, his evil sounding "Gihihi" echoing on the alley wall around them, the sounds of her pleads and choked sobs. He remembered how her voice broke as she screamed when he bared down on her._

* * *

><p>Gajeel's fingers wormed themselves slowly into her hair. Watching lazily as the locks slipped through his fingers again and again, like sand through an hour glass. Losing himself in the silkiness of it, the scent of her shampoo filling his nose and making his brain fuzzy. His lids drifted closed as he inhaled deeply and let the feeling of bliss overwhelm him before letting his breath out slowly; the movement of air hitting the sleeping woman on his chest in the face. Levy's nose wrinkled at the feeling and she snuggled deeper into the dragon's shirt, causing him to open an eye and look down to her.<p>

They lay on his couch in his house off in the forest just outside of Magnolia. Outside the rain was smacking the windows with a steady rhythm. Inside the two enjoyed each other's warmth and that of the fire crackling a little ways off, casting an orange glow into the otherwise dim room. Red eyes flicked to the fire then back to the sleeping woman before him. His gazed at her smooth skin, tinted yellow and orange and pink by the firelight.

_He remembered there being red splatters on that skin, red dripping from it, sliding down her neck and pooling on the ground beneath her._

_He remembered her porcelain skin being scratched and broken, bruised and dirty, smudged and tattered. He remembered the way her chest had moved as she gasped for air as she had ran from him, the way her pulse raced when he cornered her. He remembered the terror in her eyes, the way she shook with every labored breath. How her pupils dilated and contracted with every one of his movements as he slowly advanced on her. His teeth flashing in the light, his evil sounding "Gihihi" echoing on the alley walls around them, the sounds of her pleads and choked sobs. He remembered how her voice broke as she screamed when he bared down on her._

He closed his eyes and put a shaking hand over them. Those sounds were still haunting him in his nightmares. After all this time, he still had nightmares. Lilly had been so shocked and worried when the dragons screams had wakened him. Even more frightening to the little exceed, who had burst into his partners room in full battle mode, was the fact that he found the fearsome dragon with his head buried in his hands _crying_, something that Lilly didn't think Gajeel ever did and not from a nightmare.

At the time Lilly hadn't known what Gajeels' past had been with Fairy Tail, other than he was in an enemy guild and had destroyed the guild hall and attacked the members. He was shocked to find out the truth. Gajeel had told him that night Lilly had barged into his room and found him crying from his memories.

The nightmares were coming less and less now, even though he still had them every once in a while, he was no longer afraid to sleep, or to be near the little mage in his embrace. He had connected the dots and found that the more time he actually spent with Levy, the less often he had the nightmares.

His gaze turned to the back of the couch where Pantherlilly was curled up on the overstuffed backing, his tail wrapped around his little body, a small smile on his face. Gajeel was grateful to have Lilly as his partner and best friend. He truly valued and adored the little exceed. With a finger Gajeel reached up and scratched the sleeping panther in is favorite spot behind his ear, smirking when the cat began to purr in his sleep.

His hand fell to the woman fast asleep on his chest, his fingers tangling once again into her silky locks and fisting there has he raised her head and his so that their foreheads met in the middle. He sighed at the contact, feeling her slow and even breath on his face. He was thankful for Levy too. Lilly and Levy, the only two who he really let into his heart. The only ones he could say that he loved.

His teeth gnashed together and his shoulders and neck tensed as his memory whirred and spun again.

_He remembered holding her face like this once before as he forced her mouth open and shoved his tongue inside. Her scream only making his job easier, as he pulled her head back by her hair and wrapped his other hand around her delicate throat effectively choking her while his teeth cut open her lip. He remembered the taste of her saliva and blood mixed together, the look of utter disgust in her eyes, as he forced her to look at him. She had slapped him after a few seconds of having to look at his face. It was the wrong move to make at the time._

_He had honestly been holding back up until that point. Her hand on his skin had snapped something in his brain. Gajeel was replaced by a very angry, very bloodthirsty, very testosterone riddled monster. A monster that had proceeded to throw her to the ground on her hands and knees, a hand reaching for her hair he yanked on it pulling her head up. He paid no attention to her scream as the other hand wormed around her middle, yanked the skirt of her dress up, and ghosted over the skin just above her underwear. Goosebumps erupted on every part of her as he lowered himself over her, grinding into her backside and grinning at her gasp, as he put his mouth to her ear and whispered to her._

"_Ye' shouldn't have done that little fairy…. Gihihi, now yer' gonna' pay!"_

He didn't want to remember anymore. He was shaking. He had let her go and his hand was now pulling his own hair. The taste of copper and iron flooded his senses, but he ignored the pain in his lip and scalp as he gripped Levy tighter to his chest. She wiggled in discomfort, causing the dragons' grip to only become tighter. Her hands came up to either side of her face and she pushed on him with a grunt.

They struggled together for a few minutes, Gajeel only wanting to hold her tighter to him, and Levy only wanting to be able to breathe. Finally Levy got enough breath to gasp "GAJEEL! I Can't Breathe! I need air!"* At her words red eyes flew open and he released her, gasping for air himself.

They lay there panting, Levy propping herself up on Gajeel's chest, the dragon himself letting one arm fall to the floor the other thrown over his eyes as he gasped for air. Above them, Lilly watched. Levy's cry had woken him and he now sat with his tail curled around his paws keeping an eye on the two humans below him.

"Gajeel?"

Levy's voice was quiet, soft, concerned.

He didn't respond.

She lowered herself again, folding her arms on his chest and rested her chin on her wrists, watching the man before her. She waited for him to regain his breath and his composure before taking a finger and poking his arm a little. Gajeel slowly lifted his arm and peeked at her with one ruby eye.

"Gajeel? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

The dragon simply stared at her, ruby eyes wide, chest rising and falling a little faster than normal. He then sat up, his arms encircling her body keeping her close. She let her hands slide to his biceps as she held his gaze. Gajeel raised a hand and brushed a few strands of blue hair from her face, letting his hand rest on her cheek his thumb drawing circles just under her eye absently.

"….Shorty… they're not just nightmares… they're memories… I can't get those images out of my mind, every time I close my eyes, every time…" he let his head rest on her shoulder as he faded off. He didn't need to clarify what he was talking about. She knew.

From the back of the couch, Lilly quietly slipped down to the floor and padded noiselessly to his and Gajeel's shared room, thinking that the two mages would want some privacy for now.

Levy wrapped her arms around her dragon's neck, letting her hands fist into his mane. They stayed this way for a few moments.

"It's ok Gajeel. I understand how you feel. You know that. You know that I've forgiven you. I used to have those kind of nightmares as well ya' know – I know you do – and they go away with time. You have to just focus on other things, things that make you happy." A hand made its way lazily through his black locks. "What makes you happy Gajeel?"

His arms tightened around her small frame, holding her closer to him. He buried his nose into the junction of her neck and shoulder, eyes squeezing tightly shut. "You do shorty." His voice was muffled against her skin, but the gravel in to send a shiver up her spine. "Everything about you makes me… happy… and that's the problem damn it! How fucked up is that? Whenever we are together all that I can think about is those awful things that I did; and when I try to keep myself away from you I can't seem to breathe or focus on anything. I just …. I just… I don't know what to do…" He released her going slump against her frame.

Levy pulled him into a tight hug, a frown planted on her soft features. They sat in silence, listing to each other's hearts beat and the crackling of the fire mixing with the steady rhythm of the rain outside.

"Levy."

"Yes"

"I'm so sorry."

"I know Gajeel."

"I…I'm so sorry I broke you…I broke you… I… I"

"Gajeel?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Gajeel."

"Hmm?"

"I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Will you fix me?"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Will you fix me?

"Fix…you?"

"Yes, yes since you said that you broke me, will you fix me too?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!... I don't trust myself that's all."

"I trust you."

"I know… I still wonder how you can…"

She smiled, nuzzling into his hair just behind his ear. "It's because I believe in you. You are strong, and fearless, you are always there for me when I need you, you make my happy all the time. I believe that you can do anything you want to. I believe in you. I believe that you can fix me and make me big. Remember? You promised to make me big."

"… yeah. I did."

"So, Gajeel. Will you fix me and make me big again?"

"Yeah. Yeah Shorty. I will."

* * *

><p>*I couldn't help but laugh a little at this…. It was late at night, I was working, I was very tired. And then I typed the word "air"<p>

…. Do you see where I'm going with this?... Gajeel. Levy. Air?

Gajeel needs air.

AIR?! …

*manic laughter*…. I need sleep…

* * *

><p>Here's a peek into the next chapter.<p>

C is for Cute

_Let's face it. She's nowhere near as busty as Lucy. She doesn't have Juvia's legs. She isn't as gorgeous as Mira, rather as gorgeous as Mira THINKS she is. She doesn't have Cana's sexy confidence, and she doesn't have Erza's sex appeal. She's not like any of the other females in Fairy Tail. She's just… Cute…. And that's just way he likes her. _


End file.
